Brother?
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [Slight AU] One day, Haruka's mother, Mizashi Rina, decides to go and live with her daughter. But that's not all. She has a secret to tell. It ruins part of Haruka's life. How will Haruka live with that? WARNINGS: Abuse, OOCness, Possible cursing, Self-harming. Rated T for safety and for the previous warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, readers. Here is my new story. Inspired by several dreams that kept pestering my mind and the story 'He's My Brother!' by shadowprove13. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of the characters. I only own Mizashi Haruka and Mizashi Rina, as well as the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Brother..? Maybe More…

Chapter 1

A 'Pleasant' Visit

The bell rang, ending the tiring school day. Some students ran out of the school eagerly, while others took their time to pack their things or chat with their friends. A white-haired girl walked out of the school building with a gentle smile on her pale face. A voice called her name, to which she turned around, her piercing golden-red eyes scanning through the crowd. In a matter of seconds, she found the source of the voice and waved happily.

"Oi, Hamano-kun!" She called. The dark-skinned boy approached her.

"Mizashi-senpai. Hayami and I were going fishing. Wanna join us?" Hamano asked. The girl shook her head.

"Gomen, Hamano-kun, but I'm really busy today." She declined with a small smile. Hamano sighed disappointedly.

"Too bad. See ya later, then!" Hamano waved as he waked away. Before the girl could walk away, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Haruka-chan. Are you going home now?" The person asked. Haruka turned around with a frown.

"Yeah… I won't be able to hang out today. Gomen, Sangoku-kun." She replied. The goalkeeper nodded. Then, the black-haired boy next to him stepped in.

"Just forget about your researches today, Haruka." He said. "You have been busy with them for a week now."

"Kurumada-kun, I-"

"He is right." Another student said. "You need to chill out a bit."

"Not you too, Amagi…." Haruka sighed. Sangoku turned to his friends.

"Yeah guys. We won't be able to convince her." He said. Haruka silently thanked him. "Minamisawa will do the job." He finished, smiling proudly. Haruka blushed and turned to him with a glare. Her classmates only laughed.

"Seems we were right. You do like him!" Kurumada exclaimed. Much to Haruka's dismay, a purple-haired boy with the 'I'm so cool' aura approached them. The three boys smirked, while Haruka was freaking out mentally.

"Who is that person you are talking about?" He asked. Kurumada opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when a hand was clamped on his mouth.

"N-no one, Minamisawa-kun. Hehe…" Haruka said nervously. Minamisawa rolled his eyes, clearly not believing the lame denial of his friend. "Anyway, I should be leaving now. Ja ne!" With that, Haruka ran away. The boys, except Minamiswa, who had no clue about what was happening before his arrival, sighed.

"We didn't succeed." Sangoku said. Kurumada and Amagi nodded. "Seems we will have to go out without her….Again.."

Haruka walked into her house and closed the door. As usual, the house was quiet and cold. The threw her bag on the dining table and walked to her room to change her clothes. She picked up her black knee-length denim shorts and her white hoodie, then headed to the bathroom to change. After she was done, she went straight to her computer and began her researches on geology.

Several hours later, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Haruka got up from the computer and went downstairs. As soon as she reached the door, a feeling of uncertainty hit her. She cautiously handled the cold, silver knob and opened the door slowly. As soon as she did, her golden-red orbs met the cold glare on a deep maroon pair of eyes. Letting out a faint gasp, she stepped back, eyeing the person in front of her in horror. The figure stepped into the house and closed the door.

"O…Okaa-san…?" Haruka asked in a shaky voice. "Why are you here….?"

"What does it seem like to you?!" Her mother retorted angrily. Haruka turned her gaze to the floor quickly. "Go make me some tea! I'm tired!" Her mother ordered. Haruka hurriedly went to the kitchen and did what her mother asked. Minutes later, the tea was done. Haruka carefully walked to the living room and placed the cup on the coffee table. Her mother, not bothering even to thank her daughter, stared at her coldly.

"What took you so long?" She hissed angrily, ready to yell at the girl in front of her any time now. Haruka only stared at the floor.

"Gomen, Okaa-san…" Haruka muttered. Her mother ignored her and picked up the teacup. She motioned for Haruka to sit down. The white-haired girl obeyed and sat on the armchair next to her mother's.

"The reason I'm here is…" her mother began. "..to introduce you to your new family.." Haruka looked shocked for a minute, then turned to her mother.

"You mean…you got married?!" She asked, half of shock, half of anger. If her mother got married, it means that the father is just a man who will try to be like her real father, which was something Haruka would never like. And if luck was not on her side, the father would be an exact copy of her mother.

"Yes." Her mother replied. "You will meet your step-father and step-brother tomorrow."

"Will we visit them?" Haruka asked.

"No. They will. Your step-father insisted that he would be the one to visit us." The mother replied. "Now, go to your room. Don't come down till I call for you."

With a nod, Haruka got up and bid her mother good night, knowing she won't receive a reply. She headed upstairs and into her room, sighing tiredly. She printed the papers where she typed her researches and placed them in a blue file with the word 'Geology' printed on it in capital letters. Then she changed into her dark blue night gown that ends a few centimeters above her knees. Climbing into her queen-sized bed, she picked up a photo frame from the bedside table. In the photo was a 4-year old Haruka wearing an explorer's outfit. Carrying her was a man with short white messy hair and deep golden eyes. He wore an explorer's outfit as well. A tear slid down Haruka's cheeks as she kissed the picture.

_"Otou-san…" _She thought. _'I miss you…"_

* * *

**That's for the first chapter. I hope you liked it, my fellow readers. And I really thank you for doing so. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is up. Hope you like it, minna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of its characters. I only own Mizashi Haruka and Mizashi Rina.**

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

Brother?

Chapter 2

Meet the Step-brother

Next morning, Haruka woke up with an annoying headache. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was cool. It was about 11:00 A.M. Haruka slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. The pain in her head refused to leave her. Eventually, she threw herself back on the bed again, wincing in pain. At the same time, the door opened and her mother walked in. She still had that cold glare in her eyes. Haruka immediately sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

Although it was obvious she was in pain, her mother paid no attention to that. She just ordered Haruka to get dressed and to prepare breakfast. Haruka nodded her head and got off the bed slowly. After changing into her usual outfit, she headed downstairs quickly. As soon as she closed the kitchen door, she fell to the ground, holding her head in pain. It was getting too much for her to take. Teardrops fell on the tiled floor below her as she tried to get up again before her mother sees her.

You see, her mother never really paid attention to her. She treated her like a servant, maybe less. Haruka has always tried to make her mother happy, but the woman would never smile. Haruka couldn't even remember when the last time she saw her mother was smiling. All she got was scolding, beating and yelling. She was tired of it, but she could never protest. Even when she decided to live away from her mother, fate decided to bring them back together under the same roof.

Deciding she had no time for weeping over something she won't be able to change, she got up from the floor and walked to the fridge. Just as she reached it, her mother stormed into the kitchen with a very angry glare on her face. Haruka backed away with her eyes wide in fear.

"Why haven't you prepared breakfast yet?!" her mother yelled. Haruka opened her mouth to defend herself, but her mother grabbed her by the neck. "I don't want excuses! Go to your room! Now!" With that, she dropped Haruka to the floor. The white-haired girl ran to her room, tears streaming down her pale face. Throwing herself on the bed, she tried to stop her tears from flowing.

"I have to be strong…" She whispered to herself in between sobs. "I promised dad that I will be strong…." Slowly, Haruka drifted to a deep slumber, with the image of her father on her mind.

5 hours later, Haruka woke up to a knock on the door of her bedroom. She slowly opened her tired eyes and turned her head to the door, muttering a small 'Come in'. Her mother entered the room, with a strange, unusual smile on her face. Haruka sensed something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when her mother spoke.

"Sweetie, your step-brother has arrived. He said your step-father was busy today." He mother said sweetly. To Haruka, it was sickening to hear her mother talking like that. At the mention of her step-brother, she knew her mother was pretending to be nice. Her thoughts were cut when her mother spoke again.

"Well, don't you want to meet him?" She asked. Haruka nodded and got of the bed. She fixed her messy hair and tidied her clothes. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Nervousness took the best of her. What if she didn't like that brother? She will be forced to live with him for who-knows-how-long and she won't be able to protest! Or maybe even worse! He could be an abusive brother, then her life would be true hell! Taking a deep breath, Haruka prayed silently and opened the door of the living room. To her utter shock, a very familiar purple-haired figure stood in the room. Her step-brother was non other than Minamisawa Atsushi himself.

"Minamisawa..?!" Haruka asked in surprise. Minamisawa turned around quickly, his eyes holding the same shocked expression as Haruka's eyes did. The stared at each other for some minutes, each of them not believing their eyes. Minamisawa was the first to break from the shock and speak.

"M-Mizashi..? Are you….my step-sister..?!" He asked. Haruka's mother stepped in between the tow teens and smiled.

"Yes, Atsushi-kun. Haruka is your new sister now." She said with a smile. Haruka still had her eyes wide in shock. Her mind was racing.

_"No…No…This can't be!" _She thought. _"How can he be my step-brother?! Please tell me this is a nightmare!"_

"Now, Haruka. Atsushi will be staying in your room till I get his bedroom prepared." Her mother said. "This might take several days." At this, Haruka was completely red. Staying with her in her room means he will sleep there. And who knows what kind of perverts he is! Moreover, she would look like a ripe tomato with him next to her.

"Y-yes….mother.." Haruka said, her mind still thinking of different possibilities. Her mother smiled and said she was going to buy some groceries and she might be back at about 10 P.M. She picked up her purse from the coffee table and left the house. Now, Minamisawa and Haruka were alone. Awkward silence filled the tense air between them, creating an extremely uncomfortable atmosphere between the two. Only the ticks of the clock were heard. Haruka shook her head and tried to act normal. She went to the bookcase, picked a book about Geology, sat down on the sofa and began reading. Minamisawa felt a little sad that she was ignoring him, feeling that she didn't like his presence. He sighed and sat down on the same sofa, a few inches away from Haruka.

"Hey…Haruka?" Minamisawa began, after some minutes of silence. "Does my presence annoy you?" He asked, a hint of guilt in his tone. Haruka, not believing that Minamisawa Atsushi, of all people, sounded a little guilty, even if it was just a feeling she got. She turned to him with a small smile.

"No. Not at all, Minamisawa." She replied. "I'm just a little tired…That's all, really..." Minamisawa let out a long sigh of relief, making Haruka feel even more suspicious. She closed her book.

"I thought I was the problem. By the way, call me Atsushi." He said.

Haruka debated on if she should trust him or not. His attitude seemed different, but Haruka decided to ignore that feeling. She smiled and nodded, earning a chuckle from the purple head. Minamisawa scooted over next to Haruka and cautiously wrapped his arm around her. Haruka immediately tensed up. Minamisawa felt it and unwrapped his arms from her body. With the awkward feeling gone, her muscles relaxed again. She was still unable to relax when he was around her. He was her crush after all. But the cruel fate decided to make him her step-brother.

Minamisawa sighed. Why didn't his father come with him? He promised to do so. Now he has to spend the whole day with Haruka and her strange mother. Something about the mother didn't make him comfortable. He felt she was….he didn't know for sure, but he didn't like her very much. Why did his father marry her anyway? The he remembered what his father said about the daughter. He said that Rina, Haruka's mother, said her daughter was lonely, since her siblings lived far away and her father abandoned her.

The part 'abandoned' was what made him suspicious of Haruka's mother. He remembered that Haruka had once mentioned her father, but she didn't show any signs of hatred towards him. Was Haruka's mother lying? The purple-haired boy turned to look at Haruka, who was back to reading her book. Taking a deep breath, he tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes, Atsushi?" Haruka replied, not turning her head away from her book.

"What happened to your father?" He asked. Haruka's expression darkened, but Minamisawa didn't notice that. "Did he…abandon you..?" That was the last straw. Tears formed at the corner of her golden-red eyes as she turned and glared at Minamisawa.

"Don't mention my father again!" She shot at him. Minamisawa was taken aback by her outburst, but the tears in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. She got up and ran to her room, leaving Minamisawa in a shock state. He felt guilty he asked that question. It seemed to him that Haruka either loved her father very much, so she didn't bear to hear him talking about him like that, or that she hated him so much that the slightest mention of him made her angry. Deciding he should apologize, he got up and went upstairs. As soon as he reached Haruka's room, he heard some soft sobbing sounds from the room. It made him feel more guilty. He slowly pushed the door open and walked to the bed, where Haruka was sitting, crying her eyes out.

"Haruka…I'm sorry…" Minamisawa said, guilt and sadness quite noticeable in his voice. Haruka looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. He sat down next to her and patted her back. "I didn't know… I'm really sorry.." He apologized once again. Haruka wiped her tears, but new ones flowed down her face again. Minamisawa pulled her into a hug, caressing her hair softly. Her heart started beating faster, while Minamisawa had no idea how his 'comforting' acts affected the white hared girl. Her eyes turned completely gold and a blush spread on her cheeks. Minamisawa puled away, much to Haruka's dismay. The sat in silence for some time.

"Ne, Minamisawa- I mean.. Atsushi.. What will our friends think when they find out?" Haruka asked after some time.

"Find out about what?" He asked with a confused look. Haruka facepalmed.

"That we are now step-siblings?" She continued. Minamisawa chuckled.

"It will be fine. I mean look at us! Our eyes are almost the same." He said with a smile. "All you need is a new cool haircut and some arrogance." Haruka giggled.

"Count me out! I prefer my hair like this." She said, running her hand through her long hair. She loved her hair like this a lot, but there was also another reason. Her father loved it like this, and she would never ruin something her dear father loved. Haruka yawned tiredly. As usual, she was sleepy. She stretched her arms lazily and got up, picking her night gown up.

"Going to sleep, eh?" Minamisawa asked. Haruka nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Minamisawa shrugged and went downstairs to get his suitcase. His stay here was going to be long, so he had brought some clothes with him. He went upstairs, only to find the Haruka was fast asleep, snuggling under the warm blankets. He quickly changed into his pajamas. An idea came to his mind. He slowly and without the smallest sounds climbed into the bed next to Haruka. Oh, how amusing will it be when he sees her expression in the morning.

* * *

**And that's all for today. I hope you liked this thing, minna. (And I doubt that) Please feel free to flame, throw me with things, curse. I will not mind. I'm already cursing at myself for what I wrote.**

**Ahem, so.. Please leave a review. (Or a flame. Choose the one that appeals you most) Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
